Room of Angel
by Enishi CrossSoul
Summary: Algunas veces, el amor puede llevarnos a cometer actos horribles. Nos ciega llevandonos a cometer atrocidades para cumplir nuestras metas. Twiligth Sparkle se encuentra atrapada en una extraña dimencion, donde descubrira que forma parte del oscuro Ritual de los "21 sacramentos".
1. Chapter 1

Habitación del Ángel

Prologo

"Ugh, ¿qué es ese olor?"

Twilight pasó de un lado a otro en su cama. Ella se detuvo con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"De donde viene este hedor…?", Murmuró.

Después de un momento, ella se harto de la peste.

"Spike?" Twilight llamó en voz alta. No hay respuesta. "OH, lo olvidé. Él no está aquí".Ella cambió de lado, una vez más, ahora mirando al techo. La unicornio decidió averiguar cuál era la fuente de ese olor horrible. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, se encontró que algo andaba mal.

"Pero que ..." Twilight dijo mientras entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar su vista.

El techo estaba cubierto completamente por una capa de lo que parecía ser óxido y sangre seca; telarañas fueron esparcidas en las esquinas de este también. La unicornio de color lavanda se levantó de su cama y examinó la habitación para pronto descubrir que todo el lugar estaba en la misma condición, el óxido y la sangre lo cubrían todo. Cada pieza de mueblería estaba gastada, incluyendo su cama.

Pasando a la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de polvo, Twilight intentó quitarlo con su pesuña, pero no salía por razones desconocidas. Había una tenue luz en el exterior. Por un momento, supuso que era la luz de la luna.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué rayos es todo esto? "Ella se dirigió a la estantería y tomo un libro. Después de que ella lo abrió, descubrió que no había nada escrito en él.

Después de mirar a través de más de los libros en los estantes, que ellos también notó estaban en blanco."Estos libros, por qué son así?", Murmuró con un poco de tristeza en su voz debido al hecho de que los libros de lectura que antes disfrutaba estaban misteriosamente en blanco.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Un grito resonó en la habitación haciendo Twilight soltó su control telequinetico sobre el libro y lo dejó caer al suelo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse dentro de su pecho.

"¿Qué fue eso?" El grito fue agudo, muy probablemente proveniente de una yegua. Twilight se quedó mirando la puerta de su dormitorio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió. Ella lo miró durante un largo rato en la escalera. El camino era duro, pero no tenía sentido quedarse encerrada en su habitación siempre.

Twilight bajó, echar un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que toda su casa se encontraba en la misma condición que el dormitorio.

"¿Hola? Hay algún pony aquí? ", Gritó.

Después de examinar la sala de estar, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y la cocina para descubrir nada relevante.

"Que está sucediendo en este lugar?" Twilight murmuró mientras mira de nuevo a todos los rincones de la sala de estar para asegurarse de que no se pierda nada.

Decidió salir a la calle. Sería mejor que quedarse en casa inhalando ese olor pútrido. Un aura-luz violeta apareció desde su cuerno al pomo de la puerta cuando se volvió ella. Trató de abrir la puerta pero no se movía. Ella trató de usar más fuerza pero fue inútil.

Algo en la pared a un lado de la puerta le llamó la atención. Era una pequeña protuberancia. Twilight sintió curiosidad y se acercó a ella.

"Aterrador, parece una cara." La extraña semejanza con un rostro la confundía pero trató de convencerse de que se trataba de una mera coincidencia.

El unicornio se dirigió a la puerta una vez más, decidido a abrirlo a toda costa. Se detuvo en la puerta y trató de abrirla de nuevo. Centrándose más poder al hechizo, su cabeza empezó a doler y se dio por vencida. Derrotado, se sentó en el suelo de madera y suspiró profundamente.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo ni abrir la puerta ... "de repente cogió un leve ruido. Contempló frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que el bulto en la pared estaba creciendo en forma desconocida, similar a algo así como la cabeza de un pony. De hecho, lo era.

La criatura dejó de luchar por un momento y encaro a Twilight con sólo la cabeza fuera de la pared. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo que la congeló en su lugar. La cosa comenzó una vez más a luchar para liberarse. Comenzó con sus patas delanteras, a continuación, su cuerpo, y al fin, sus patas traseras. Después de liberarse, Twilight lo observo. El cuerpo del monstruo estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser contusiones y arañazos con una bata blanca, pero sin cola o melena.

Fue flotando varios cascos sobre del suelo y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia Twilight. Su boca se abrió y goteaba un extraño líquido pegajoso que también cubría su cuerpo y la pared que una vez pareció contenerlo.

Twilight se levantó y corrió a ciegas hasta que golpeó una estantería. La criatura desconocida se acercaba hasta su distancia era sólo un par de cascos de ella. "¿Por qué no puedo moverme?" Ella miró una vez más a las criaturas a los ojos y un ruido blanco como un zumbido llenó su mente. Mientra más se acercaba esa cosa a ella, más fuerte era el sonido . Su cabeza comenzó a latir con tal intensidad, que de mala gana se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Su mente iba a la deriva y que no podía discernir nada más. Ella sintió que sus sentidos se desvanecían como el sonido se quedó en silencio dentro de su cabeza, hasta que todo lo que quedaba era nada. Vacío.

 **Enishi: Pues hola de nuevo, la versión en mi cuenta original fue borrada a favor de mudar este trabajo a mi cuenta nueva, ok, me disculpo por mi prolongada ausencia, pero esta solo se extenderá mas pues entre la universidad y mis ahora habituales visitas al hospital ( Unos problemas y cicatrices de un accidente en mi rostro y un problema pulmonar que recién se me presento, pero nada serio) como sea, gracias por leer y les pido que me tengan paciencia en esta ausencia, este trabajo para los que no lo sepan es un Crossover entre MLP y el Juego Silent Hill: The Room, tal vez les traiga varios cap entre hoy y el lunes, tal vez no, pero gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, Matta-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Una luz calida y brillante estaba entrando a través de la ventana del dormitorio por debajo de la cortina inferior, iluminando todos los rincones de la habitación.

Los ojos de Twiligth se abrieron de golpe, su corazón acelerado dentro de su pecho. La luz solar intensa molesto sus ojos, los cerró de nuevo. Aunque esto no fue del todo negativo; al menos ella descubrió que todo lo que había pasado fue sólo una pesadilla. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a través de la ventana, un hermoso día soleado la recibió. Ella nunca se sintió tan aliviada de ver el sol.

Se levantó de la cama y estiró sus patas delanteras y traseras . A pesar de haber dormido bastante la noche anterior, esa horrible pesadilla no le hizo ningún bien a su cabeza. Un escalofrío atravesó su espalda al recordar la criatura que ahora comenzó a rondar su mente. Twiligth negó con la cabeza para superar los pensamientos.

"Todo lo que necesito es un buen desayuno y un poco de aire fresco." Ella dijo a sí misma.

La unicornio bajó las escaleras y se fue directamente al baño. En el espejo del lavabo le dio una mirada a sí misma. 'Wow, soy un desastre. " Pensó mientras miraba su melena desordenada. Con su magia, Twiligth giró el grifo y se lavó la cara, lo apagó y lo secó con una toalla cerca. Levitando un cepillo, ella lo usó varias veces en su melena y la cola hasta que ella se veía normal y arreglada.

Satisfecha con su apariencia, ella fue a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich de margarita y sacó una taza de jugo de naranja. Twiligth comió lentamente, saboreando su comida. Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de lo realmente hambrienta que estaba. Acabado el desayuno, ella puso los platos en el fregadero de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

"Todo esto se debe estudiar a estudiar demasiado, por eso estoy tan Fatigada. Sí, eso es. A sólo un paseo no va a ... "se detuvo su monólogo, sorprendida por lo que vio. La puerta principal estaba totalmente encadenada a algo entre cinco y seis cadenas que cruzan la puerta lateral a lado con enormes candados de bloqueo juntos.

"en el nombre de Celestia como es que todo esto ha aparecido aquí?" Ella tartamudeó ligeramente.

De repente, una carta salio del centro de la puerta, Twiligth se acercó a leer la escritura pequeña e infantil.

 **No salgas, Walter**

"¿Pero cómo ..." ella comenzó a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. "Alguien debe estar jugándome una broma" mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en frente de la puerta preguntándose cómo y cuando toda las cadenas habían sido colocadas allí. Ella se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta.

"Alguien está dentro de mi casa!" Ella comenzó a investigar en busca de pistas, pero no había encontrado nada; todo estaba en su lugar habitual. "Tal vez alguien entró por la ventana." Con eso, se trasladó de nuevo a su dormitorio y escudriñó la ventana, que estaba bien cerrada.

Pasó la cerradura de la ventana y tiró de él, pero no lo abrió. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero sin éxito "OH no ... Cálmate Twiligth. No hay nada malo está pasando, tal vez sólo esta oxidado. "Ella trató de consolarse, pero fue inútil. El nerviosismo comenzó a consumirla.

Ella iba a descender las escaleras de nuevo, pero un fuerte ruido provenía de la planta baja, algo debe haber chocado contra una pared o algo. Esto hizo que el piso de la planta baja se sacudiese como si algo estuviera atravesando una pared.

La unicornio corrió rápidamente hacia abajo y trató de encontrar la fuente del ruido. Rápidamente se descubrió un gran agujero en la pared de su cuarto de baño, entre el lavabo y el inodoro.

La Pared del baño fue atravesado por algo muy grande; el diámetro del agujero era tal que entrarían dos ponys fácilmente. Astillas de madera estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo y una tubería de agua estaba colgando suelta en el centro del agujero. Por suerte, no había agua fluyendo de esta, lo que probablemente le daría a Twiligth algunas buenas horas secando del suelo.

Ella empezó a acercarse al agujero y extrañamente, este parecía interminable.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Casi se tropezó con una gran astilla de madera mientras se acercaba hacia el agujero. El sonido de una suave brisa se escuchó haciendo eco a lo largo del agujero.

"Tengo que salir de aquí; Tengo la sensación que nada de esto es bueno". Ella salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Twiligth miró a los candados y pensaba en lo difícil que sería para desbloquearlos .Recordó un hechizo ganzúa y lo intentó en el candado. Ella no sentía ningún progreso en su hechizo y dejó de intentarlo.

"Tal vez podría romper la ventana." Pensó en lo que sería la mejor manera de hacer eso y decidió tomar una escoba en la cocina. Por lo menos era muy larga y por eso impediría que sea golpeada por fragmentos de vidrio. Se fue a la ventana del salón y levito la escoba. Retrocedió un poco para ganar mas impulso, y con toda la fuerza que pudo lanzo la escoba contra el cristal, pero esta simplemente rebotó por la ventana.

"De ninguna manera!" Dijo con incredulidad. "¿Estoy atrapada aquí?"

Twiligth se sentó en el suelo mientras colocaba sus cascos sobre su cabeza, la única idea que le quedaba era la teletransportación.

"¿Cómo no he intentado eso en primer lugar? Hmpf, increíble ... "

La unicornio se puso de pie de nuevo y se concentró su magia hasta que su cuerno brillaba con su habitual aura de luz púrpura como una serie de pequeños destellos emanaba de él. Oyó el flash habitual de su hechizo de teletransporte y después de la repentina luz se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en el mismo lugar.

"No puedo creer esto! ¿Por qué está pasando esto? La puerta, la ventana, mi magia, todo es inútil! " Grito Frustrada

La única salida sería el agujero, pero era demasiado peligroso entrar en un agujero interminable que apareció en su casa de la nada, pero era la única manera. Entró de nuevo en el cuarto de baño y volvió a mirar en el orificio. La tensión estaba haciendo a su estómago hacer volteretas.

Tomo el tubo con su magia, Twiligth intentó quitarlo; sin mucho esfuerzo este había salido de la pared de madera y ahora descansaba en el suelo.

Sus recuerdos de pesadilla comenzó a inundar su mente de nuevo. ¿Y si ella se enfrenta a algún tipo de criatura desconocida de esa manera? Ella se mostró escéptica acerca de eso, pero después de todo, era sólo un sueño. Pero había demasiadas cosas extrañas que sucedieron este día, así que era mejor si llevaba algún tipo de arma con ella, en cualquier caso, lo necesitaba.

Twiligth agarró el tubo de nuevo, pero esta vez con la boca y entró de cabeza en el agujero.

Su cuerpo paso con bastante facilidad a través de él debido a su tamaño. Siguió pasando hasta que vio una luz al final del mismo. Como ella estaba muy profundo, se acerco más y se volvía más brillante. Twiligth intentó, pero no pudo discernir lo que había en el otro lado, pero ella continuó arrastrándose todo el camino hasta que encontró el final de la misma.

A medida que la luz se apagó, cayó con fuerza en algo que parecía una escalera, pero se movía automáticamente al bajar.

Ella se sentó; su visión era ligeramente borrosa por el impacto con la superficie del metal. Cuando el dolor se calmó, miró a su alrededor; Era una cueva. Las escaleras le montaron a su fin, donde se detuvo para echar otro vistazo. El lugar en el que terminó fue una mina. Picos rotos y otros materiales mineros estaban esparcidos en el suelo que revela que el lugar ha sido abandonado durante mucho tiempo.

Twiligth soltó el tubo de hierro por un momento y comenzó a preguntarse acerca de qué cosa más extraña que era, acaso eran escaleras automáticas o lo que sea. Ella no sabía cómo funcionaban y de dónde venia. Curiosamente, era sólo una escalera de un solo sentido; sería difícil subir usándola. Se preguntó por qué alguien haría eso sin la planificación de cómo un pony lo utilizaría para subir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio, en el otro extremo del pasillo, en el cuak había un rostro muy familiar.

"Rarity?"

 **Enishi: Capitulo dos listo y entregado a la fecha que prometi, y las cosas solo se ponen mas sombrías jejejejeje, No duden en leer y dejar review que estos son de mucha ayuda y quiero saber que opinan de mi trabajo Matta-ne** **!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

"Hola cariño! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "Rarity trotó hacia Twiligth.

La unicornio lavanda estaba a punto de responder cuando la unicornio de olor blanco la interrumpió

"OH, este lugar es terrible. Dime querida, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? "Ella por mientras usaba su pata derecha como mostrando el lugar a su amiga.

"Bueno, primero me he quedado atrapada en mi casa, las puertas y las ventanas no se abren, incluso mi magia no podía abrirlos o me permitían teletransportarme a otro lugar, pero luego un agujero apareció en mi cuarto de baño y yo entre en el y, bueno ... aquí estoy "Ella terminó mirando a los costados como si algo la estaba observando.

Un inusual silencio se produjo entre ambos unicornios; Rarity estaba, aparentemente a la deriva dentro de sus propios pensamientos hasta Twiligth decidió preguntar a su amiga.

"Bueno, ¿cómo llegaste aquí Rarity?"

El unicornio de repente volvió a la realidad.

"Oh, sí, me desperté aquí, no hace mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes una cosa querida? Creo que todo esto es un sueño ".

"¿Quieres decir ... como un hechizo para unir dos o más mentes en un solo sueño? Pero tendríamos que estar juntas en una misma habitación, al menos, hacer algo como eso y algún otro pony debería de controlar el hechizo para mantenerse despierto. "Twilight dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno de todos modos, sueño o no creo que tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí ¿no te parece?"

"Sí, tienes razón"

"Este corredor parece interminable, pero es la única manera que tenemos para seguir" Rarity parecía un poco frustrada.

"Ok, vamos a ir"

Con eso, Twiligth sujeto el tubo de vuelta con su magia y creo un baul mágico para objetos de la misma clase. Rarity notó algo en su amiga, pero ella sentía que no era necesario preguntarle por qué llevaba eso consigo.

Trotaron lentamente por el pasillo y después de unos metros; pasaron delante de un cuarto de baño. Rarity sintió una sensación incómoda en el interior de su estómago. La unicornio colocado uno de sus cascos en la boca antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño a toda prisa. Twiligth iba a preguntar lo que había sucedido cuando ella acababa de escuchar Rarity decir.

"Espera, creo que voy a vomitar"

Twiligth iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Rarity ya estaba dentro de la taza del baño, la puerta estaba abierta hasta que se cerró por sí misma. La unicornio de color lavanda se sentó junto a la pared de enfrente de la puerta y bajó la cabeza.

(Si tienen ganas de hacerlo, escuchen algo de música instrumental al leer la siguiente parte)

Después de algunos minutos, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Twiligth se levantó y trotó esperando encontrarse con su amiga, pero cuando la puerta estaba entreabierta una criatura desconocida voló a través de la puerta, como una muñeca de trapo, golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo. La yegua dio apresuradamente un paso atrás y observó a lo que fue arrojado con terror en sus ojos; era un pony de pelaje verde con manchas de un tono más oscuro que cubría algunas partes en su cuerpo, que no tenía ojos y oídos y su lengua era como una serpiente, que cuelga de su boca y descansaba en el suelo.

La puerta estaba ahora completamente abierta cuando otros dos de la misma criatura salieron corriendo del cuarto de baño y se detuvieron cerca de su similar. Los monstruos usan sus lenguas para perforar la carne del cuerpo, probablemente, muerto, ya que no ha gritado de dolor o incluso movido, y un ruido de succión podría ser oído. Twiligth se dio cuenta rápidamente de que sus lenguas se trabajaron como un tubo, alimentándose con la sangre del cadáver que estaba en el suelo.

No se atrevía a moverse, pero ya que no tienen oídos o los ojos, su único sentido de la orientación era sentir el olor de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de su interés.

Twiligth decidió recoger su tubería. Ella la sacó de su bolsillo mágico y la mantuvo levitando; después de todo, usando la boca para girar el tubo sería mucho menos eficaz.

Pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. No quería matar a cualquier ser vivo, eso estaba mal, pero ella sentía que sería necesario si fueran hostiles, y que realmente se parecían a criaturas hostiles. Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido de los monstruos alimentándose había cesado. Se enfrentó a las criaturas y observó que se dirigían lentamente hacia ella.

Sintió la tensión acumularse en su pecho. Twiligth fue rodeada por las criaturas. El único camino posible era ir directamente al baño, pero aún haciendo esto, ella podría quedar atrapada en el medio de su acción.

Una de las criaturas estaba dando pasos más rápidos que la otro; cuanto más cerca estaba de pie en una posición de salto, ya que se estaba preparando para cargar el cuerpo de Twiligth. Se dio cuenta de su acción con el rabillo del ojo y giró el tubo por el instinto, golpeando al monstruo en su cabeza. En este momento, corrió directamente a la puerta antes que el otro saltó hacia ella, golpeando la pared. Como el herido estaba recuperando del impacto, Twiligth golpeo de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza haciendo un sonido crujiente.

El cuerpo de la abominación se derrumbó al suelo, sin vida.

Twiligth se quedó mirando la primera bestia y estaba aterrorizada por su acto, cuando fue atacada por el otro monstruo que ahora había recuperado su rumbo, tras el fuerte impacto con la pared de piedra. Se las arregló para morder su cuello. Ahora ella se dio cuenta de que tenía grandes y afiladas hileras de dientes.

El dolor era muy fuerte, pero se las arregló para escapar de sus garras golpeando con su pata en su cuello varias veces. Ella rodó hacia un lado y se puso de pie de nuevo; balanceo con fuerza la tubería y golpeo hacia abajo una sola vez en el cuello del monstruo, por lo que este gruño de dolor y cayó al suelo, dejando de respirar.

El unicornio se sentó en el suelo frío y jadeaba pesadamente, exhausta debido a que se detuvo la carga de adrenalina que fluía por sus venas.

Apretó un casco a su cuello y sintió la sangre en ella. La mordedura no era demasiado profunda en su carne, lo que le permitio mantener la calma cuando la sangre comenzó a coagularse en la herida por lo que se produjo una disminución del flujo de esta.

El tubo lo colocó de nuevo en el interior de su almacenamiento mágico y en el mismo momento, su respiración se comenzó a normalizar de nuevo. Sus pensamientos se estaban poniendo juntos una vez más al recordar un hecho importante.

"¡Oh no, Rarity" Twilight corrió al baño y rápidamente se precipitó en el interior; reviso todos los rincones del mismo, pero no había nadie dentro.

"Rarity? ¿Dónde estás? "Ella llamó en voz alta. "¿Dónde está ella? La vi entrar aquí, me estoy volviendo loca o algo así? "Ella iba a la deriva dentro de sus propios monólogos de nuevo cuando vio a un extraño agujero en la pared del baño, similar a la de su casa, pero era bastante grande y tenía un extraño patrón de dibujos rojos alrededor de ésta. El dibujo tenía un color carmesí con un ojo en la parte superior y un garabatos extraños alrededor de todo el perímetro de el mismo.

"Tal vez me lleve a mi casa?", Se preguntó.

Con una enorme curiosidad dentro de su mente, pensó, 'Tal vez Rarity entró aquí. Tengo que encontrarla.

Twiligth entró en el agujero, luego noto que iba hacia abajo, haciéndola caer a través de él.

En algún momento se sintió como el agujero había terminado. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire, su mente, flotando en un vacío oscuro.

Cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a regresar, ella abrió los ojos para ver la luz del sol acogedor, calentando su pelaje.

"¿Qué había sucedido?" Twiligth estaba en su cama, con los ojos entrecerrado para adaptarse a la luz que se derramaba en la habitación. "¿Fue un sueño ...?", Murmuró.

Levantarse era un poco difícil para ella debido al dolor en su cuello, esperen ... dolor en el cuello? 'Así que no fue un sueño, después de todo. Pero yo no entiendo esto "Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal.

'¿Qué? ¿Cuál es t ... ah olvídenlo. ' Trató de no pensar en ello, tal vez todo era realmente un sueño, pero su herida era muy real. Puso estos pensamientos a un lado y bajó las escaleras para ver lo que ya esperaba; la puerta todavía estaba encadenado.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Ella llamó, pero no hubo respuesta desde el otro lado.

Los golpes repetidos y Twiligth volvió a hablar.

"¿Quién está ahí? Contéstame ... "Todavía no hay respuesta, el unicornio empezó a enojar.

Ella estaba a punto de gritar, pero ella oyó una voz suave que viene de fuera.

"Oh Ángel creo que ella no está aquí ahora, tal vez podríamos volver más tarde."

"Fluttershy?" Ella corrió a la ventana a un lado de la puerta y miró hacia fuera a notar el Pegaso amarilla y su mascota."Hey Fluttershy no puedes oírme?" Ella intentó una vez más.

Ella no respondió. Twiligth comenzó a golpear la ventana tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga. Las orejas de Fluttershy estaban hacia arriba debido al extraño sonido que oyó.

"No es bueno mirar a través de la ventana de las casas de otro pony, pero creo que no hay ningún problema. Después de todo ella es mi amiga verdad Ángel? "El Pegaso trató de conseguir un poco de aliento de su mascota a sucumbir a su curiosidad, pero Ángel ni siquiera prestó atención a ella. Ella suspiró y corrió a la ventana para dar un vistazo dentro de la casa de su amigo.

Ella trató de encontrar algo en su interior, pero la casa parecía vacía.

"Fluttershy ayúdame, por favor ayúdame!" Extrañamente, Twiligth notó que Fluttershy no la miraba directamente."Vamos, no puedes oírme Fluttershy?"

El Pegaso miró torpemente en el vacío de la casa.

"Extraño. ¿De donde viene este sonido? Parece algo está golpeando la ventana, no sé ... Tal vez es mi imaginación. Creo que tengo que comer algo, vamos ángel , podemos volver más tarde ". Ella se volvió y se alejó al trote desde la casa de Twiligth, Ángel resopló ruidosamente y siguió al Pegaso.

"¿Qué? Hey Fluttershy que está sucediendo? Ayúdame! Estoy atrapada aquí! "El unicornio casi gritó en desesperación. "¿Por qué? Sólo ... ¿por qué? "golpeó su pezuña con fuerza en el suelo de madera.

"Tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Necesito saber por qué ocurre esto, pero ¿dónde voy a salir si voy por ese agujero otra vez? Tal vez ni siquiera encuentre respuestas en esa mina abandonada¿? "Ella habló mientras mirando el agujero en su cuarto de baño.

"Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo" Twilight trotó al baño y entró en el agujero, ahora se movía extrañamente hacia abajo también, como el que ella entró antes, por lo que la gravedad llevo su cuerpo hacia abajo sin ningún movimiento por parte de ella.

 **Enishi: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, tal vez tengan mas en el transcurso de la semana o tal vez no, y no crean que estaré muerto solo por mi larga ausencia, sin mas que decir, de manera incierta del cuando sera les digo hasta pronto, gracias por leer y nos vemos la proxima. Matta-ne!**


End file.
